


Mistletoe

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Saucy is the best person in the world, Y'all been warned by the big fat E, feat. nayeon being a drunken shite, it's sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: Honestly, what's the point of having a girlfriend, and said girlfriend standing under the damn mistletoe for the better part of a night if she won't let you plant one on her?In which Sana is fed with Dahyun teasing her.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, MY GIRL JEN, MY WONDERFUL BABY.  
> You deserve the world and more, please never stop being you!!

The music is loud and presses on Sana’s eardrums. It all sounds the same, all jingle-bells and crooners and suggestive undertones. She can barely keep up with Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s conversation, only able to hear half of it. Not that she really notices much anyway. She’s much more focused on the little butterflies in her stomach as she sees Dahyun standing leaned against the jamb under the mistletoe.

 

They’re barely done with eating and the alcohol has only just been brought out, but Dahyun is already taking advantage of the mood to get kisses from the unnies. But just as Sana is about to get up to grant Dahyun her wish, Mina is there, arms full of snacks. With a smirk Dahyun blocks her path and sticks out her cheek, pointing up at the mistletoe. Mina’s giggle is inaudible through the pumping bass, but Sana can see how her lips split in a gummy grin and she leans in, kissing Dahyun’s soft cheek, checking to see if she left a mark. Then Dahyun lets her pass. For a split-second the younger girl’s eyes meet Sana’s and she shrugs happily before leaning on the jamb again.

 

Sana doesn’t get up. Not immediately after. Doesn’t want to give Dahyun the satisfaction. Instead she engages in the conversation with Jihyo and Jeongyeon, trying very much to feign interest. But next thing Dahyun’s chuckle sounds through the loud music and Sana looks up again. Momo is there now, arms around Dahyun’s neck, their noses touching. For a second something stirs inside Sana at the sight, even if she knows that Momo would never. Still, she can’t help but feel the urge to go claim Dahyun, to remind all the others that the only one who gets to kiss Dahyun’s lips, is Sana.

The next second Momo’s lips touch Dahyun’s nose and then her forehead.

Momo sees her staring - no doubt. Sana can see the click of the tongue even if she can’t hear it. Then Momo rolls her eyes and joins Mina and Nayeon on the couch. Whispers something in Nayeon’s ears. Sana tries not to look at the self-satisfied grin on Dahyun’s lips.

“Looks like we’re all sharing her tonight, huh Sana-ya?” Nayeon asks in a teasing voice.

“Dream on Im.” Sana grumbles.

Nayeon just chuckles at the response and snuggles into Momo.

For the second time, Sana waits. Waits patiently, ignoring the occasional glance from Momo. And finally,  _ finally _ Sana judges that it would be okay to get up.

But the second she gets up, Dahyun moves. Into the kitchen, away from the mistletoe. And Sana stops in her tracks with a frown. But the others are looking at her, and Sana can’t just stand there. With a sharp exhale, Sana walks through the room, into the kitchen where Dahyun is kneeling in front of the cabinet.   
“Mina  _ just _ got us snacks, Dahyunnie.” Sana notes, crossing her arms.   
“Really?” Dahyun says innocently, getting up. She smiles at Sana for a moment, and there’s almost a second. But then she walks past Sana towards the living room.   
“Wait.” Sana says quietly, catching Dahyun’s arm just as she’s walking out of the jamb.   
“Yeah?” Dahyun looks back at Sana, her eyes playful.   
“Don’t I get to kiss you?” Sana asks.   
“I’m not under the mistletoe.” Dahyun shrugs.   
“It’s right over your head.” Sana complains. 

Dahyun looks up and takes a step towards Sana, away from the mistletoe. “There, no mistletoe.”   
“Oh  _ haha _ . Very funny.” Sana clicks her tongue. Lets go of Dahyun’s arm. “Fine, no kiss then.”

Dahyun opens her mouth like she’s about to say something, but Sana walks past her before she gets a chance. Settles on the couch next to Momo and decisively digs into the bowl of snacks. There’s a moment where Dahyun seems to consider joining them, but the next she’s back under the mistletoe. Sana doesn’t get up this time. Just watches how Nayeon takes her chance, walking determinately over to Dahyun, a huge grin on her face. Sana rolls her eyes, but can’t stop herself from looking when Nayeon leans in. Next moment Sana is clenching the armrest to keep from getting to her feet and dragging Nayeon off. Because Nayeon’s lips are right by the corner of Dahyun’s mouth, and it’s not just a peck. She’s staying there. And Dahyun is just giggling shyly. And Sana knows. Knows that they haven’t done anything wrong. That there’s nothing wrong with a kiss from a friend, and really - Sana trusts Nayeon with her life. It’s the fact that it’s seemingly only Sana who’s not allowed, that makes her jealous. Because she wants nothing more than to just share a cheesy mistletoe kiss with her Dahyun. But she’s not letting Sana. And it’s infuriating.

Finally Nayeon draws back. Checks Dahyun’s cheek for lipstick and excitedly calls attention to the bright red mark right on Dahyun’s cheek. Sana’s lipstick would undoubtedly have looked better.

 

When Nayeon joins Sana and the others on the couch there’s a smirk on her face that Sana wishes she could just wipe right off. But at least she doesn’t tease Sana openly. At first. Yet as the night progresses and Nayeon consumes more and more alcohol, she can’t help but comment.

“Sana-ya?” Nayeon giggles.

“What?” Sana asks dryly. Can see Tzuyu and Dahyun talking in the door. Dahyun has been standing there for the entire night, and there are more lipstick marks on her than Sana can keep track of. Half are Nayeon’s.

“s’Dahyunnie always smell s’good?” Nayeon asks.

“Yes.” Sana says neutrally.

“Like… cinnamon..” Nayeon slurs the last word badly, but Sana knows what it is.

“Depends on the season, but yes, tonight like cinnamon.” Sana humors Nayeon, just to get her to shut up, and she does. It would just be nice if she’d keep quiet. But of course, when is Sana ever that lucky?

“Sana-ya?” Nayeon giggles again.

“What?” Sana grumbles.

“Are Dahyunnie’s cheeks always tha’ warm, or was she jus’ blushing?”

Sana mumbles something that could be written off as an answer if you’re drunk enough, and thankfully Nayeon is. Except she still won’t shut up. She just tries again.

“Sana-ya?” Nayeon hiccups, this time leaning in to Sana.

“... Yes, Nayeon. What?” Sana asks, instinctively wrapping an arm around the older girl. 

“Did y’know, her lips… ‘re soft.”

“Yes Nayeon I think I actually do know what Dahyun’s lips feel like.” Sana snaps.

“Mm, good. Soft lips… good.” Nayeon giggles. Then adjusts and closes her eyes.

She’s asleep against Sana within five minutes.

 

Midnight comes and goes, and the party has reached that specific time where it can go in two directions. Either they’ll crash and burn in a few or they’ll all get impossibly drunk and carry on until five. But one thing is for sure; Nayeon is out. As in, completely out, drooling onto Sana’s shoulder and her arms around Sana’s waist, trapping her there.

“You want help with her?”

Sana looks up. Dahyun is standing in front of her, face free of lipstick marks and her head slightly tilted.

“Help?” Sana frowns, slightly sleepy by now. Having Nayeon sleep on you for half an hour meant not drinking, and Sana is sobering up as a result, leaving her dozy.

“Yeah, don’t you think we should get her to bed? I thought maybe she’d wake back up, but now I think it’d be better if she just sleeps. Jeongyeon and Jihyo did pour her a lot, and honestly I’m not surprised she’s out cold already.” Dahyun crosses her arms, fingers digging into her arms. There’s a slightly sheepish expression on her face as she meets Sana’s eyes.

Sana nods; Dahyun is right. But just because Dahyun is right doesn’t make the job easier. Nayeon is heavy in her sleep, and it’s an awkward process to get her arms around Sana’s neck instead of her waist so Sana can lift her up. But with Dahyun helping, and their joint effort of carrying the oldest through the house, they manage.

 

With what felt like a lot more effort than justifiable, the two of them manage to get Nayeon under the covers in Jeongyeon’s bed, tucking her in and watching as she immediately curls onto her side and mumbles.

“I hope she manages to sleep most of it off.” Dahyun says with a frown. “Hopefully she won’t have too much of a hangover.”

“Mm…” Sana hums her agreement, a thought entering her head. Then she turns in the semi-darkness, eyes on Dahyun. The warm fairy lights strung around the edges of the ceiling are the only lights in the room - Chaeyoung’s idea of aesthetic christmas decorations. With a tilt of the head Sana watches the younger girl. Searches the face.

“What?” Dahyun asks, a slight nervousness audible in her voice.

“You two were quite close tonight, huh?” Sana ponders.

“What do you mean?” Dahyun asks, fiddling with the sleeve of the big white sweater as Sana moves closer. “It’s… it’s no more than usual.”

“You sure?” Sana asks, taking another step towards the younger girl. She doesn’t step back. But she makes paws of her sweater sleeves and the flushed cheeks are visible even in the sparse light. Then she tilts her head and leans in, taking in Dahyun’s scent, tip of her nose brushing against Dahyun’s temple. “She said you smell good.”

Dahyun’s breath catches audibly in her throat and Sana loves it. It’s not like she actually fears that Nayeon had other intentions - or that Dahyun had, for that matter. But seeing Dahyun fluster like this is worth the pretense.

“She said your skin is warm.” Sana continues, nosing her cheek. Nayeon was right, it’s warm. Wonderfully so.

“I...” Dahyun tries, but trails off immediately, breathing in deep. Like she’s already losing herself.

Then Sana moves around to Dahyun’s lips, keeping her own but an inch away. “Said your lips are soft.”

“Sana....” Dahyun gulps and her breath puffs onto Sana’s lips, and it takes everything in Sana to keep going. To not claim Dahyun just yet.

“But I guess all of that, is for her.” Sana finishes. Draws away, trying not to smile at the satisfaction that bubbles in her to see Dahyun attempt to follow, stumbling into Sana in her attempt. Sana holds her by the shoulders, helping her regain her balance. Then lets go and hears the whimper from Dahyun. Loves it.

“N-no.” Dahyun finally stammers.

“No what?” Sana asks innocently.

“Not for her.” Dahyun’s voice is barely a breath, but it makes Sana’s stomach jolt excitedly.

For a moment Sana considers letting Dahyun off the hook, but she can’t help herself. Wants to see just how far she can take it. “Then who for?”

Dahyun’s breath is heavy between them, and her mouth is slightly open. This is definitely doing something to the girl, and Sana loves it. Moves closer, leaning down, teasingly close once more.

“Lost your tongue suddenly? But you’ve had no problem talking up your unnies all night.”

“... Unnie, please.” Dahyun gulps, and Sana has to do everything in her power not to jump her immediately.

“Yes?” Sana raises her eyebrows expectantly.

“For… for you.” Dahyun breathes.

If anyone other than Dahyun ever found out just how much of an effect those words had on Sana, she would never hear the end of it.

“Mh, that’s more like it. It’s for me, and only me, right?” Sana hums approvingly, nosing Dahyun’s nose before blindly finding Dahyun’s hips, sneaking her hand under the fluffy sweater to find the waist of Dahyun’s jeans. Brushes her thumbs against the warm skin above them and feels a shivering breath on her lips. 

“It is.” Dahyun huffs, her breath shallow already. 

Sana smiles, her voice quiet in the semi-darkness. “Good. Because you’re mine. All mine.”

Dahyun nods, then bites her lip as Sana moves around to the front of Dahyun’s jeans. For a moment her eyes travel past Sana, to the sleeping girl in Jeongyeon’s bed. Sana just undoes the button and zipper of Dahyun’s jeans.

“Here?” Dahyun asks quietly. “But… Nayeon?”

“Mm, if you can be quiet for me.” Sana says. It’s an out. But she’s hoping Dahyun won’t take it. There’s something about claiming Dahyun right in front of the sleeping Nayeon that makes Sana more turned on than she really wants to admit.

Dahyun’s eyes stay on Nayeon for another moment, then she finds Sana’s eyes, chest rising and falling heavily under the sweater. She nods.

The thought makes Sana’s stomach curl wonderfully, and she hooks her thumbs in the open jeans, under the cotton panties too.

“S-sana.” Dahyun gasps breathlessly, right as Sana is about to push down the jeans.

Sana hums as response.

“You never… never got your kiss.”

“My kiss?”

“Mistletoe kiss. I owe you one.” Dahyun can only speak in short sentences and Sana finds it utterly adorable.

“Don’t worry about it. I’d much rather have a real one.” Sana says sweetly.

“But you…  haven’t gotten one of- of those either.” Dahyun tries to steady her breathing quite unsuccessfully as Sana sinks to the floor, pulling the pants down with her. Loves the sight of the shirt just managing to hide her.

“Mm, you’re right.” Sana says, trailing two fingers up Dahyun’s thigh as she gets to her feet again.

“Please.” Dahyun begs. Her legs quiver, and Sana wonders if she’s as wet as Sana suspects. But it’s not the probable mess between her legs that matters right now. It’s the desperation of her lips when Sana finally kisses her. The way she can’t really keep up with the kiss, and how she grasps at Sana’s shirt. Sana hums approvingly and tugs at Dahyun’s bottom lip. Loves how she melts at this simple action.

“Unnie.” Dahyun gasps, drawing back for air.

A second is all it takes for Sana to notice the empty desk, but that is also all the time it takes for Dahyun to grab the hem of her sweater.

“No, keep it on.” Sana quickly says. Maybe a little too loud. They both send Nayeon a look, but she’s fast asleep. Then Sana turns back to Dahyun. “It’d be bad if someone walked in”

The moan that leaves Dahyun’s throat surprises Sana, and she can see how the younger girl squirms. The idea of getting caught, of being taken in front of someone, is clearly doing something to her. The music from the living room gets louder in the silence, and Sana realizes they must’ve chosen to keep the party going. Good. Because otherwise the chance of them getting caught actually was real, this being Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s room after all.

Dahyun’s squirm makes Sana return, and she wishes more than anything that she could just get on her knees and lick up the mess hiding under Dahyun’s sweater. But there’s no way they’d be able to explain why Sana had her head between Dahyun’s legs. So instead Sana moves them backwards, lifting Dahyun onto the desk, the milky skin of Dahyun’s thighs burning under her fingers. A whine leaves Dahyun’s throat, but she quickly presses her lips together.

“Good,” Sana whispers, tugging Dahyun closer and spreading her legs enough to stand between them. Sees Dahyun grab the edge of the table and looks down at her. “Remember not to wake Nayeon.”

Dahyun nods and gasps as Sana runs her fingers up Dahyun’s inner thighs.

“So wet…” Sana whispers, her nose against the shell of Dahyun’s ear. She’s not even close to Dahyun’s core, but her fingers are already meeting the wetness that’s been running down Dahyun’s thighs. “All for me.”

“Y-yes.” Dahyun gasps, whining when Sana slows down.

“Shh.” Sana reminds, gently pressing Dahyun’s head into her shoulder with her free hand. Feels the warmth pooling between her own legs, as Dahyun latches on to the exposed skin of Sana’s shoulder to muffle the sounds. Feels the hot breath and lips sucking.

Sana moves up further, and Dahyun’s thighs spread apart even more. Then her hand moves up to hold onto Sana’s shoulder. Fingers dig into Sana’s skin.

“You want me so bad, don’t you?” Sana asks sweetly.

Dahyun nods and sucks harder on Sana’s skin to confirm.

“Yet, I don’t even know if you deserve it, being so mean and teasing me today. Letting everyone else kiss you like that.” Sana says, her voice low and throaty, fingers still getting closer to the heat emitting from Dahyun.

“Please. Please...” Dahyun gasps, bucking impatiently to meet Sana’s hand. And normally Sana would draw away at gestures like that. But her fingers slip as they meet Dahyun’s core, and Sana has to clench her jaw and swallow to keep from moaning. God if only she could taste. 

“Gotta promise to be good then.” Sana huffs.

“Promise.” Dahyun breathes against her shoulder, lips moving in, latching on to the point where Sana’s shoulder meets her neck.

A single kiss to the shell of Dahyun’s ear is all Sana uses as warning before her fingers move up to find Dahyun’s clit. The muffled moan almost sounds better than a loud one, and Dahyun’s legs wrap around Sana’s. Dipping back into the folds, she hums against Dahyun’s ear and moves up again, circling the clit calmly.

Really, she could get it over with quite quickly. Not that Dahyun doesn’t have stamina, but if she’s this worked up already, she could tumble in less than a minute. But that’s not what Sana wants. Sana wants her messy and incoherent with want.

“I’ve been wanting to do you all night.” Sana whispers, moving down and letting her fingertip gently slip inside before moving back up to work the clit. “Wanted to fuck you senseless ever since you refused to kiss me.”

Dahyun’s whine is loud and her legs tighten around Sana’s.

“Shh baby.” Sana reminds her, changing the angle of her shoulder to allow Dahyun better room. Dahyun nods and buries her head in Sana’s neck. The way her hot breath hits Sana’s skin makes it feel on fire. A single adjustment is all Sana needs to move down to once more tease at Dahyun’s entrance. Dahyun bucks. Tries to increase the friction, and this time Sana doesn’t pull away. Instead she slips two fingers inside, and this time it’s Sana’s own groan that needs muffling. But Dahyun doesn’t seem to notice, too far gone to sense anything but the fingers inside her.

“You feel so good.” Sana praises, setting a slow pace, just slow enough to make Dahyun whimper. “Patience baby.”

“Unnie please… I want you.” Dahyun whispers breathlessly.

“You have me.” Sana says softly. Increases the pace anyways, and the wet sounds mix with their shallow breaths in the quiet room, and it sounds so loud in the semi-darkness, but Sana can’t help loving it. Can’t help the excitement at the thought of someone hearing just how wet she makes Dahyun. Can’t help but to go faster, despite her wish to drag it out.

“You hear yourself?” Sana husks.

Dahyun nods into her neck. Bucks her hips to meet Sana’s fingers.

“God, you sound amazing. And you look so pretty on my fingers. So beautiful, all for me.”

Almost as if to prove a point, Dahyun bucks to meet Sana’s fingers. Groans as they go knuckle deep and Sana curls them slightly.

“I wish I could just taste you.” Sana kisses the burning shell of Dahyun’s ear again. “You’d look so good with my head between your legs.”

Dahyun changes the angle of her head and muffles her groan against Sana’s neck.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Dahyun nods.

“My tongue fucking you like my fingers are? Licking up the mess you’re making for me.” Sana makes sure to move her fingers harder, working into her steadily.

Dahyun whimpers.“F-for you... Just you, unnie.”

Sana hums against her ear, feeling Dahyun pressing sloppy wet kisses to Sana’s neck, drooling slightly. Sana knows she loves having something in her mouth but with the position they’d lose balance if Sana offered her free hand and makes a note to make that up for her later. For now this will have to do. And it seems to work well enough, because Dahyun is pretty much humping Sana’s fingers by now, moving her hips desperately to meet Sana’s every move. Sana can barely hear the music from the living room over Dahyun’s wet noises and her incoherent mumbling. And Sana can’t help herself. Feels how her stomach tugs with want and loses all sense of caution.

“Hold on to the table.” Sana whispers. Scratches her fingers down Dahyun’s thigh and feels the shivering breath as response. And Dahyun lets go of her shoulder. Grabs the edge of the table with the other finger and moves on Sana’s fingers. For a moment Sana just stares down at the sight, the fluffy sweater covering most of the scene, just the visual of Sana’s hand disappearing under it, again and again as Dahyun works on her fingers.

“Remember to be quiet for me. Wouldn’t want the others walking in now.” Sana whispers as she removes her fingers to Dahyun’s obvious disappointment.

“Please… don’t stop.” Dahyun whines desperately, her breath catching as Sana works around her clit once more.

“Shh baby.” Sana hums, then crouches in front of the desk, Dahyun’s legs on either side of her.

“Unnie wh-”

“Don’t wake her.” Sana merely says before grabbing Dahyun’s ass and dragging her closer to the edge of the table, settling comfortably with her knees on the floor.

Dahyun’s words catch audibly in her throat and then she nods. Adjusts her grip on the table and bites her lip hard.

Sana kisses her thigh. Tastes her as she licks her lips and moves up. Has one hand around Dahyun’s thigh and the other, quite sticky one, crawling up under the sweater to find one of Dahyun’s breasts, kneading it lightly over the bra.

“Unnie please…” Dahyun whines, squirming as Sana moves to the other thigh, lapping up the wetness.

“You’re making such a mess for me baby, I have to clean it…” Sana says with a glance up at Dahyun. They’re definitely not as quiet as they ought to be, but Sana can’t help it. The scrape of teeth over the sensitive skin on Dahyun’s inner thigh sends Dahyun’s head back and she tries her best to swallow a moan.

She’s possibly delirious by now, Dahyun, moving her hips to get friction, and Sana can’t bear to leave her hanging too long. Angles her face and hums against Dahyun’s skin, pressing her tongue flat against her, running it up her folds. Giggles slightly at the curse that slips past Dahyun and then the hiss when Sana sucks on her clit.

It’s as good as Sana had hoped. Really, knowing she’s the reason Dahyun is soaked down her thighs and onto the table is beyond wonderful. She repositions as well as she can to hold herself up by one arm, covering her mouth with the hand of the other as Sana works. She was right, Dahyun really looks amazing from this angle. The light is just enough for Sana to see the contours of her body under the shirt. How the muscles of her stomach work, how her chest heaves and the sweater moves with her.

“So close-” Dahyun huff, removing her hand from her mouth only for a second.  “Unnie please.”

Sana can’t talk. Just hums and clenches Dahyun’s thigh tighter, licking at her, listening for a change in breathing. It’s building. Sana reads her well by now. Knows how she sounds when she’s about to tumble. One long lick up to her clit, tongue flat against it, sends Dahyun over the edge, her thighs closing around Sana’s head, her muscles stiff. Sana just holds her and licks to drag out the orgasm. It’s definitely not quiet, but it’s obvious that Dahyun is doing her best, most of her sounds being repressed whines. And then she jolts. Hisses and opens her thighs.

“Unnie…” Dahyun sounds like she’s on the verge of tears and Sana hums against her. Presses a last kiss to her folds and moves Dahyun’s tired legs before getting to her feet. Holds a hand to Dahyun’s core just to prevent the cold air from being too much. Dahyun’s arms are around her neck immediately, all of the younger girl’s weight now on Sana.

“You’re so messy.” Sana chuckles quietly, her hand lazily running through Dahyun’s folds. Certainly didn’t manage to lick her all clean.

“Your fault.” Dahyun mumbles, her cheeks burning.

“Mm well I love it.” Sana hums, finally removing her hand from Dahyun’s core to offer them to Dahyun.

Dahyun mutters something but takes the fingers happily, sucking at them.

“God you’re hot…” Sana groans.

Then someone else groans.

Dahyun stiffens completely, arms tight around Sana, the older girl’s fingers still in her mouth, looking over her shoulder. Sana doesn’t even dare move her head. Is just very aware of how warm she’s feeling and the two fingers in Dahyun’s mouth. Then there’s another groan and the sound of sheets. A sigh and then a single mumble. And then it’s quiet. For another ten seconds they stand frozen, but then Dahyun’s tongue moves around Sana’s fingers and she releases them. Giggles. And Sana can’t help but giggle too, leaning down, forehead against Dahyun’s shoulder.

Neither dare speak again. Sana merely stands there with Dahyun’s arms and legs around her, trying not to laugh at the situation. At what they just did. At how much she loves Dahyun.

  
  



End file.
